1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a grinding machine of the type that reciprocates an abrasive plate by utilizing compressed air.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A grinding machine of the type that reciprocates an abrasive plate through use of compressed air is generally well-known in the art. Specifically, the grinding machine has a cylinder into which compressed air is supplied through use of a directional control valve to reciprocate a piston housed by the cylinder. Grinding is performed by a grindstone secured directly or indirectly to the piston and reciprocated thereby. There is need for development of a grinding machine which is structurally simple and capable of providing smooth operation.